GPPC11
is the 11th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 546th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Dyspear sends the Cures and Yui into the Cage of Despair, causing everyone to awaken in separate areas. Will they be able to fight and find each other? Or will Close use his new powers to defeat them all? '' Summary Everyone stands in shock while observing Dyspear. She stands before them as Twinkle asks if they just have to defeat her- but to her shock a simple Twinkle Humming does nothing, as she is but a mere illusion. She finishes off Close and he begs for a final chance. She agrees to it and uses her abilities to suck everyone into a portal. Yui awakens to find herself in a barren land. She looks to see Pafu, Aroma, and a bag before her and runs up to check on them. To her alarm she hears them speaking, and upon waking up they continue to talk, but attempt to cover it. Just then a dark figure flies down into the ground, and they find a Zetsuborg before them. With no other choice they run away. The Cures meanwhile, have all been separated, all attacked by Zetsuborgs. Mermaid finds herself in a light area full of water, while Twinkle runs around elsewhere full of large crystals and a twinkling night sky. Both girls put up a good fight but prove to be no match as Floral finds herself on a small floating landmass. Close suddenly appears to inform her they are all trapped within the Cage of Despair, in which the power of DysDark is much more powerful. With his new, strengthened form, Close grows in size and begins to attack the shocked Flora. She is barely able to defend herself as he attacks, and is thrown back, dropping her new elegant dress-up key. In this time, each Cure remembers this key and prepares to use it. But to their surprise it won't respond to their Perfumes. As the girls wonder why they wont work, their enemies use this to their advantage to attack the girls and injure them. As Yui hides from the Zetsuborg, Aroma and Pafu explain what they are. Aroma mentions that at one point her dreams were locked as well, and it was Haruka who saved them. Suddenly Yui hears a voice and takes out a device to see an image of Prince Kanada. He speaks to Aroma and Pafu, who explain the situation along with Yui, and he explains that the girls are in danger and they need their Crystal Princess Rods. When it comes together with the new Elegant Dress-Up keys a new power will awaken. He explains how the rods work, saying that if it can feel the powers of their dreams he is sure it will reach them. Yui rises and decides they must tell the girls, then introduces herself to Kanada as a friend of Haruka's. She promises that she can be trusted and despite Aroma's warning she attempts to find them. Each Cure changes into her other Dress-Up Key to finish off the Zetsuborgs. But by now they are left wondering where the others are and attempt to locate them from where they stand. Close angrily tells Flora off for transforming to begin with, saying that if she, Mermaid, and Twinkle weren't around they would have run already. He critisizes her dream, then asks if she's satisfied with being a Princess Pretty Cure, demanding that she stay down already. Before he can land a final hit, Twinkle and Mermaid arrive to defend her, but he claims even together they can't defeat him. Its then Yui finds the girls laying in a huge crater in the ground, along with Close on the other end. She is alarmed by the sight an watches as Flora rises, along with Mermaid and Twinkle. They tell him that he is unable to choose when their dreams end, because they are theirs to control and they won't give up. Suddenly the elegant Dress-Up keys begin to react and Yui runs up to them. She tells them to send their dreams to Kanata to awaken their new powers and the girls take her advice. The keys glow as the Cure do as advised and as Close attempts to stop it by changing into an even larger monsters form, absorbing the power of despair surrounding them. The light disappears from the girls but they refuse to give up as Close blasts them with a large amount of power from the sky, sending them flying among the broken up rock and ground. Seeing Flora hopeless, Yui hands Pafu over and runs up to her to try to snap her out of it. She grabs Flora and pulls her aside to avoid Close's attack and she quickly chastises her for doing this. Yui claims to be fine however, and reminds Flora of her dream to become a picture book author. For her sake she will see to it that she accomplishes her dream, and she wonders if her dream could provide help to her as well. Flora claims its because of Yui that she has become less timid and able to embrace her dream, and together, with the others she stands. The light reappears and grows even larger than the transformed Close, breaking the Cage of Despair and unleashing the Crystal Princess Rods for their use. Observing their new weapons, each Cure changes into her Mode Elegant Rose, Ice, and Luna forms. They then release ''Trinity Lumiere on Close to defeat him, once and for all. It's then they realize they have been brought back to Noble Academy. Flora apologizes for this trouble, and Yui apologizes for not noticing anything to begin with, saying that as friends she should be there for her. The girls return back into their normal forms and together with Yui, Pafu, and Aroma they make their way back home. Meanwhile, Dyspear observes a single black feather that has floated down to her. She angrily crushes it within her hand. Major Events *Dyspear sends the Cures to a battlefield she created for Close to defeat them. *The Cures receive the Crystal Princess Rods. *The Cures use their new Mode Elegant forms for the first time and perform their group attack Trinity Lumiere. *Close is defeated, but it is later revealed that he survived the attack and assumed his crow form in episode 30. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Close *Zetsuborg *Dyspear Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata Trivia *Most fans of the season thought Close was defeated for good in this episode, until seeing his return much later in the series. *Shirogane-san is added to the middle of the opening. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes